One not so silent night REVAMPED
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Same story, Revamped!  This story has been discontinued but is up for adoption as I can no longer continue it. I have lost all ideas of the story line and see no point in ruining it with half thought out chapters. If you would like to continue this story for me please PM me thank you.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters except Nyx and the plot is mine too. No money has been made. Ok. Lets get on with the story.


	2. Not while I'm around

This is the second version of this story! sorry i hated how the first one looked!

Larten Crepsley walked through the streets just outside of the Cirques campsite. Beaming with pride, he though of Darren, the vampire prince… But his happiness was bitter sweet. He was proud of Darren becoming prince, but he missed him. Though he would never admit it he liked being a mentor. His thoughts were interrupted by a human's scream. Larten ran towards the sound… He skidded to a stop and watched the scene before him. A man was lying on the ground with a dark figure standing over him. The creature loomed over its victim, breathing heavily, its clothing tattered and thread bare, its' nails quite long. Its feet were bare and dirty. Its black mane was knotted and down to it's hip. Larten slowly and silently moved closer, was it vampire or Vampeneze? The creature leaned over its victim's body and fed eagerly. Larten watched the creature feed… it did so for a long time… too long. Larten flitted and tore the creature from the human. The creature fought like a mad beast, clawing, biting and snarling. Larten was holding it close enough to his body to feel its soft feminine features, the creature was very much a she…. As much as she struggled Larten wouldn't let go. He couldn't let her kill that man. After a while the creature became spooked, it was unable to get away from this stronger thing that had it tightly held. It started to tremble. It began to whimper like a frightened child and like a frightened animal. Tears started to pour down its cheeks and it howled for its release. "Hush." Larten snapped. Almost afraid she would draw attention.

One of his nails cut her, he could smell her blood, and she was a half vampire… so where was her mentor? Larten held on to the young half vampire tightly as he returned to camp and went straight to his van, closing the door tightly before he let the girl go. The girl scrambled in to the far corner of the van trembling and whimpering fearfully. "Shh, I am not going to hurt you…" Larten slowly approached her. She took a swipe at him with her long nails when he got too close. "Stop that!" Larten snapped at her, grabbing her wrists, "It is ok, I am as you are… shh,"

The girl growled and dug her nails deep in to his forearms and clawed at him like a wild animal. Larten hissed in pain and let go of her and backed away. "Alright, alright." Larten sat back against his coffin and simply waited for the girl to calm down. "What is your name?" The girl didn't answer. "Who is your mentor?" Silence. "Can you speak at all?" The girl wasn't even looking at him now. Larten sighed a little annoyed. He would just have to wait for the girl to calm down and hopefully answer him… Or for her mentor to come looking for her. T The girl reminded silent for a long time. She looked so frail, almost starved of both food and blood. She probably was... Larten actually fell asleep and woke up to find himself sitting on the floor, his head resting uncomfortably against his coffin. The girl hadn't moved. Dawn was fast approaching. Larten tried speaking to her again, but silence was his only answer. He sighed. Then looked at her again. "I am going to leave a bottle of blood out for you. Feel free drink it if you are hungry." As he expected the girl said nothing. He took a bottle out of his stash, showed it to the girl and put it on the floor.

Larten got in to his coffin and forced himself to sleep. But just as he was on the brink of it, he was sure he heard someone take the bottle he had left out...Larten jerked awake, banging his head on the lid of his coffin, to someone pounding on his trailer door. "Larten! Larten! It's an hour after dusk!" It was Mr. Tall. Larten opened the lid to his 'bed' and got up. The girl was wide eyes and trembling, her eyes locked on the door. The bottle he had left out was empty. He had been right, the poor girl was starving. "Larten! Damn it answer me!" Mr. Tall shouted. "I am awake!" Larten snapped back. The girl jumped. "Shh, it is ok... Shh," Larten whispered to her. "Who the hell are you speaking to Larten?" Larten thought fast. "My Spider! Who else?" He heard Mr. Tall curse and sigh. "Look I need to know if you are going to perform tonight." Larten looked at the trembling girl. "No, Madam Octa is not feeling well..." Mr. Tall was silent for a moment. "Alright." Larten waited until he was sure Mr. Tall was gone. Before he said anything else, and reached towards her to soothe her. "Shh, it is ok... That was just a friend of mine. Do not be scared. Shh..."

The girl flinched from his touch. Larten backed off, not wanting to frighten her further. Larten took his former seat across the room and tried to talk to her again... with no such luck. In the distance he could hear the show going on. "I am going to get you something to eat. Stay here and do not leave here." Larten slipped out of his trailer and flitted over to the truck were the food was kept. Only then did it occur to him that he didn't know what she liked. So he got a little of everything. And quickly brought it back to his slipped back in. The girl hadn't moved. "Here you are," He spoke softly and soothingly to the frightened girl. He put the plates and bowls on the floor and pushed them towards her. She moved away from him. "No, no. It is ok. It is only food. It is good... I promise." To prove his point he picked up a fry from one of the plates and ate it himself. "You see, it is good..." Larten backed away from her and hoped she would believe him.

Slowly, but surely the girl moved forward towards the food. Larten pretended not to watch her. And smiled as she took the food and wolfed it all down. She looked up at him, grateful for the food and then snuck in to the costume tent and swiped some cloths for her all of them red of course. and waited outside for her to dress. It went on like this for weeks. He would stay with her in his trailer, bringing her food and blood, and talking to her, telling her stories of the great vampire battles and such. And each day Larten was able to get a little closer, for a little while. See a new emotion from the girl, she even laughed sometimes. It was a soft sound that reminded Larten of small bells. Mr. Tall however seemed to be getting suspicious. Larten knew he should at the very least tell him the truth, but that would mean that Mr. Tall would want to met the girl...

He would have to let other people see her too. The truth was, Larten didn't want to tell anyone about the girl. He didn't want to share her. He wanted to keep the girl as his special little secret. But Mr. Tall wouldn't stop asking questions, and Larten was running out of lies to tell him. Larten yawned as he told the girl about his mentor Seba Niles, she seemed to like hearing about him. Larten must have fallen asleep while speaking to her because he woke up to find himself still sitting on the floor, his head resting uncomfortably against his coffin and to his surprise, the girl crawling on to his lap, seeking warmth and comfort. Larten stiffened, but he didn't dare move, it might send her back in to the corner. The girl was small and so young. She could not have been much older then 10 years old. She was tiny, with moonlight pail skin, ebony hair; it saddened Larten to see a child in such a state. Slowly she rested her head against his chest, closing her jade eyes, long ebony lashes fanning her moonlight pale skin. Carefully Larten moved, she jumped a little but that was all. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently and grinned when she cuddled up to him. "I'm sorry… for cutting you…" the girl whispered. "It is alright." Larten smiled, she had a very quiet, sweet sounding voice. "Where is your mentor little one?" The girl sniffled and buried her head deep in to his chest her face hidden by his cape and shook her head, "I don't have one." Larten frowned… Didn't have one? "Then who blooded you?" "I don't know…" The girl whimpered. Larten held her tighter,

"What is your name?" "Nyx… " "Nyx what?" Nyx looked up at him from under his red cape, only her green eyes were visible, "Just Nyx..." He nodded. "Hello Miss Nyx, I am ." Nyx merely blinked at him and shivered before closing her eyes again. Larten thought hard about this little half vampire. No mentor to teach her, no one to take care of her, too young to fend for herself. A thought came to him then, maybe he could... No! No, no, no. He wasn't the one who blooded her, he wasn't reasonable for her... and yet the idea of taking on another assistant appealed to him. However, there were other things to consider. What if she and her mentor had simply been separated or were in the middle of a quarrel? If her real mentor came for her, he would have no choice but to let them have their assistant back. And where would that leave him? Hmmm? All alone once more, that's were. But she did claim she didn't know who the vampire who blooded her was. And by the state she was in, it was very likely that she had been on her own for a very long time. She would die if he didn't help but he was setting himself up for a heart ache if he did. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't….

He made a rude noise in his throat at the thought. Nyx shifted against him. Peering under his cape, Larten found that she was asleep, She was curled up in to a little ball, her slim hand tucked under her chin and one arms wrapped around his torso. Her ear directly over his heart and a small faint smile painted her wine colored lips; his heart beat seeming to be as soothing to her as a lullaby. Larten couldn't help but smile. He felt almost fatherly, and content like this. It was odd. Darren would NEVER have done anything like this. Larten would have worried if he had! Larten shook his head at his thoughts and carefully, so as not to wake the little half vampire, picked her up and settled them both in to his coffin, to rest for the day. It seemed that the Vampire Gods had granted his wish... A new assistant... Hmmmmm...


	3. Runaway

Chapter 2

Larten Crepsley awoke in his coffin with a very warm weight on his chest. Long black hair tickled his face, and a warm breath on his neck. The young little half vampire, Nyx, was cuddled up against him. Her head rested upon his breast, right over his heart, her slim arms laid over his torso and shoulder. Her spine was propped up on his arm and her leg was innocently draped over his lower thigh. His red cape was wrapped snugly around her small and frail looking body. Larten smiled. It was nice waking up to find someone with you and not all alone like he had been for the past 12 years or so.

Nyx stirred slightly and wiggled around a little in her sleep. Larten closed his eyes again just enjoying the fact that for now he just might have some kindred company. Lartens eyes snapped open and he only barely muffled a laugh as Nyx started to nuzzle his left breast. It tickled. He tried shifting away, but he could move away very far due to the lack of space in his coffin. He jerked a little, but forced himself to remain silent. He did not want to wake her. Nyx stirred again as Larten opened the coffin to let some fresh air in.

Nyx stretched and yawned. Her eyes were only half open. "Good evening, Madam Nyx." Larten smiled down at her. "Evening..." Nyx muttered still half asleep. "Larten! Larten! Come out here there is something I must speak to you about! NOW!" It was Mr. Tall again. "Shh, stay in here. I will be right back." Larten whispered very softly. Nyx nodded. Larten got out of the coffin and closed it to hide Nyx. and went outside to see what Mr. Tall wanted. "Yes?" Larten spoke calmly. Mr. Tall glared at him. "I've never been a patient man so I'll just come out and say it. What are you hiding Larten? You haven't been performing, the other performers have seen you sneaking food and plates in and out of your trailer and you haven't been out of that damn thing in weeks!"

Larten remained calm. "I told you, madam Octa is..." "Don't lie to me Larten! It's not your spider! Tell me right now or I'll go in and find out for myself!" Mr. Tall didn't wait for an answer, pushing past Larten he barged in to Larent's trailer. He looked around. Madam Octa was covered in her cage... then Mr. Tall made a b-line for Lartens coffin. It took every ounce of self control Larten to not move as Mr. Tall opened the lid to his coffin. But even he couldn't hide his shock when it opened and nothing, was inside...

Mr. Tall closed the coffin lid slowly and turned towards Larten sheepishly. "I am sorry Larten... I over reacted..." Larten snapped out of his shock and cleared his throat. "It is alright, my friend. I would have done the same thing in your place." Mr. Tall nodded and excused himself and hurried out of the trailer. Larten closed the door behind him and whispered. "Nyx? Where are you?" Larten looked around, his eyes landed on his closet door that was slightly ajar. "Is he gone?" Nyx whispered back. "Yes." Nyx stepped out of the closet and breathed in deeply,

"That was close…" Larten nodded in agreement, he would have to be much more careful from now on. "Yes, far too close." Nyx stood by him and looked up at him. "Why must I hide?" Larten looked down at her, smiled and hugged her to his side. "Because, I simply do not want to share you, you are my special little secret."


	4. How to save a life

Nyx's eyes widened at 's last statement. What did he mean by that? Memories of abusive caretakers and perverted foster fathers flooded her mind. Nyx quickly back away from him, trembling and now untrusting. This man could do whatever he wanted to her, and she was helpless to stop him now, being where and what they both gave Nyx a strange look, "Nyx, what is wrong?" he reach out to comfort the child. "Don't touch me!" Nyx barked fearfully. Her voice quivering, as she took a swipe at Larten for the first time in weeks. Larten stood in shock, what had happened? Had he said something to offend her? "Nyx, please tell me what is wrong, come here." Larten gently took her arm. Nyx yelled as if he had slapped her and jerked away," stay away from me!" she shrieked, slashing his arm, tears pouring down her face, "Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" she trembled in fear and burst out the door to his trailer and took off running at full speed.

Larten could only watch in shock as his heart broke. What had he done to his little Nyx to frighten her so? What had he said? Larten could not go after her, even though he wanted to, it would only frighten her more. But that dawn he prayed to the vampire gods that the little half vampire would make it though the day unharmed and be back by his side by dusk…Larten awoke the next night and his hope shattered, Nyx was not with him. He searched for the rest of the night for her, but she was no where to be found. There was a bitter cold winter frost tonight and it had started to rain heavily He returned to his trailer his feet as heavy as his heart. He was ashamed of himself and frightened for the girl. She was all alone out there, somewhere. She was all alone, cold, wet and probably scared to death. Awful images of the little vampire scared, in danger and hurt played over and over in his mind, calling for him to help her. Tears trickled down hit face as he sat on the floor in the corner where she had stayed for so long. She was gone, forever gone from him. He had grown so fond of the little half vampire; she had filled the hole in his heart. Seeing her run away from him was like letting Darren go all over again. It hurt worse knowing he had driven her away. And it was his entire fault. He had frightened her away. That dawn Larten wept himself to sleep on the floor where Nyx's scent still lingered.

Nyx ran hard and fast. Far from the man who she had thought was helping her. And she hid from him when he came looking. She remembered those horrible foster fathers that had beat her as a small girl, how they had gently cooed her name so lovingly to draw her out, only to beat her again worse then before and more often. And she remembered the abusive caretakers at the orphanage how they would blame her and beat and punish her for being sent back after she had been taken away from those monsters that used her and hurt her. Tonight she would run again far away so she could not be found. She left her hiding place and started sprinting. It wasn't long before she slammed in to something that brought her to a complete stop.

A tall man with kind eyes and long hair smiled down at her. "Are you alright, little one?" the man tried to help her up. Nyx panicked and hurried to scramble away. "Whoa!" the man chuckled softly, scooping her back, and quite literally off her feet with one massive arm. "Easy now, no need to be scared, I am not going to hurt you." Nyx stopped moving. Out of breath and out of energy. The man turned her around to face him, crouching down to her level. Strangely he was less intimidating when he was at her height, friendlier, fatherly even. Nyx calmed down a bit. "There now, you see, I will not hurt you." Nyx stayed silent just starring at the voice was deep and very soothing, she also noticed that he didn't slur his words together; it was a lot like how Mr. Crepsley spoke.

The man stroked her hair gently still smiling kindly at her. "What is your name, little one?" "N-N-Nyx" She stuttered. The man cocked his head to one side. "No sire name?" Nyx shook her head. "Hello Nyx, my name is Seba Nile." Nyx's ears perked up, she had heard that name many times."'s mentor?" Nyx asked to no one in particular. Seba nodded, "You know him?" "A little..." Nyx was so scared of Mr. Crepsley now, all her worst memories still so fresh in her mind... And Seba, he was so kind and so gentle... A wave of fear, relief, and sadness washed over her. With a soft cry Nyx wrapped her arms around Seba's neck and cried.

(Seba's pov)

I was on my way to see my old assistant, when this young girl barreled right in to me! I do not think she did so intentionally. She was running like the devil himself was hot on her heels! She wound up plowing in to me and fell flat on her back. The poor thing was terrified, and when she saw me, she turned five shades of white. Such a tiny thing too, she was far too skinny, so frail looking. Her name was Nyx, just Nyx. So we meet again little one... Something horrible must have spooked her. She cried in to my shoulder. "There, there now, do not cry little one. Hush, hush now."

(No ones pov)

"Hush, little one, all is well." Seba muttered to the child, he wondered what could have frightened the child so badly. Seba pulled back slightly to ask when he spotted a large number of markings, scars, on the child's arms. The sight shocked and sickened him. How could anyone do such a thing to an innocent child? "Little one, who did this to you?" A new and disturbing thought came to his mind. "Did do this to you little one?" Nyx shook her head, "No... It happened a long time ago... please don't tell." Seba didn't need to ask the girl what had happened to cause those scars, someone or someones had hurt her, beat her repeatedly. He merely nodded, he hated to lie to a child but, this was too serious to keep a secret. "Where is now? Why are you running?" Nyx didn't answer him, not that she needed to.

There were only two reasons for a child to run from a guardian, one was anger and she clearly was not angry, and the other was fear. Seba smiled, Oh Larten... He was more of a child himself then he knew. "Did that old crab Larten, scare you little one?" Seba cooed, pulling her close again as she nodded. Seba chuckled, scooping her up in his arms. "Well, I think we should get the old git back... but not now, he is probably very worried about you." Nyx seemed uneasy about that idea, but she was too tired to protest. Seba only smiled and continued walking towards the Cirque's campgrounds. By the time Seba got there, Nyx was fast asleep. in his arms. It didn't take long for Seba to find his old assistants trailer. He knocked softly. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. No answer... But he knew Larten was in there, he could see a light on in the trailer. Hmm, "Larten, It is I Seba."

Mr. Crepsley was silently sulking in his trailer when there was a knock on his door. He didn't want company; he only wanted his Nyx back. Strange how fast that little half vampire had wormed her way in to his heart. It didn't help that he was still longing for the bond he and Darren had shared. The knock came again. "Go away…" Larten thought bitterly. "Larten, it is I, Seba." Oh great just what he needed, Larten thought as he got up to answer the door, his old mentor visiting and stick his nose in to his business, weasel out the reason why he looked so glum and then give him a full blown speech about how he had acted as a youth and how little he knew about teaching, and every other embarrassing moment he had ever had... Damn that man, damn that, that...Larten opened the door to find his mentor and a sleeping Nyx in his arms!

That wonderful, stubborn, irritating, brilliant man! "Nyx," Larten eagerly took her from a grinning Seba and cuddled her to his chest, as Seba got in and closed the door behind him. Larten gently put Nyx inside his coffin, just as he did Seba walked up behind him with a scowl on his face. "What..." Larten barely got the world out before Seba plucked a hair of his ear and smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Larten demanded in a whisper so he would not wake up Nyx. "Larten Theodore Crepsley..."

Oh gods the dreaded middle name... Suddenly Larten didn't feel like the one hundred and some odd year old vampire he was. He now was a three year old boy who'd just got caught with him hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "How dare you frighten the poor girl? Do you have any idea what she has been though?" Seba hissed, again whispering. "What are you talking about? All I know is that I was talking to her, and then she was spooked and took off." Women! Larten childishly thought. Seba sighed and rubbed his head. "Tell me exactly how you found her all that has conspired since and what was said." Larten did and stopped short when he saw Seba giving him that 'Dear gods, his is that stupid.' look. "What?" Seba sighed, "Larten, have you ever wondered why Nyx was out on the streets in the first place, never mind that fact that she is a half vampire for a moment, think, why on earth would a ten year old girl be out on the streets in the first place?" Larten thought for a moment but his mind was drawing a blank. Seba sighed again, "Larten, tell me you at least examined her, to check for any tell tale signs for the reason why she is so malnourished." Larten shook his head, "What was there to inspect? She was searching for scraps on the street she was homeless, a runaway."

Seba gave him the 'duh' look and continued speaking in a voice he had often used with Larten when he had been an extremely stubborn and difficult to tolerate youth. "Larten, little girls do not simply become homeless, there is a reason behind it. If you had inspected her body as you should have, you would have seen she is a victim of child abuse and the vampire gods only know what else that poor little girl has been put through." Larten gaped. Seba rubbed his forehead and continued, "There are scars on her arms and I am sure there are many more over her entire body too, she became spooked by the words you used... your special little secret... Really Larten are you trying to sound like a pedophile?" Seba sighed again, "Does Mr. Tall know about your little one?"

Seba expected an immediate yes from Larten but he heard nothing... "Larten," His former assistant looked at his shoes bashfully. "You told Mr. Tall about her did you not?" No answer. Then, "No..." Seba lost his temper then and cracked his former student upside his head. "You did not tell Mr. Tall about her!" Seba growled, "What were you thinking Larten? Mr. Tall is kind enough to let you stay here with the Cirque at great risk of his neutrality, and you do this!" Seba was almost shouting now. "I have half a mind to turn you over my knee! I..." a whimper cut his off.

Seba turned to see little Nyx looking at him and Larten from the coffin shaking and fearful, tears forming in her green eyes. Sebas rage poured out of him. "No, no, little one do not cry. Shh," Seba quickly comforted the child. "There, there, shh, no crying, no crying." Seba cooed, muttering more words of comfort.

"L-Larten..." Nyx called softly. Larten quickly and happily scooped her up and cradled her to his chest. "You must tell Tall about her Larten, and you will do so tonight." Seba stated. "Yes, Seba." Larten replied softly, before returning all his attention to his precious little Nyx.


	5. Dance with my Father again

Mr. Tall sat in his trailer, humbled by his thoughts. In his hand was a picture of the only woman he had ever loved, Madam Truska, she had died 10 years ago, not a few weeks after giving birth to a child, a little girl, with midnight black hair, like her father, and emerald green eyes like her mother. His child, his daughter...

Tears gathered in his eyes as he remembered the day she had told him that she was pregnant... Oh how full of joy he had been, he'd sworn to her he'd make her an honest woman and marry her! They had married but one month later. The next eight were full of joy and passed quickly. And his daughter's birth was the happiest day of his life, that chilly October night. She had been so tiny, cooing up a him, as if she already knew he was her father. The weeks that followed had been glorious! Not even he could have predicted that tragedy that was to come.

The Vampeneze had come that night, looking for Larten, who was at the time still with Darren at Vampire Mountain. They threatened Mr. Tall to reveal his location. But he never uttered a word. The Vampeneze threatened his life, his business, but he held firm. And when he refused to tell him, the threatened to set the wolf man free.

Mr. Tall had laughed saying that the wolf man would kill them on sight! They smiled and reminded him that the wolf man would kill everyone else too. They flitted away and Mr. Tall had ran after them, fearing for his wife and his child...

He ran as fast as he could, only to find that he was too late, his wife was dead, her beautiful body bloody and torn to shreds. His daughter, by the grace of god, had been with Two bellies at the time. He had agreed to watch the little one for her so that Truska could surprise him with a little romantic night to them selves, shed wanted another baby.… And now she was dead...

In his rage, he had found the wolf man and put the beast down, for good. Then he had wept for his beloved wife and from the knowledge that he would have to give away his daughter, Nymphadora Tall, for fear she too became a pawn in this war. And so he had, and he'd hated himself ever since.

Were was she now? Was she happy? What did she look like? Those questions haunted him night and day. Tears rolled down his face as he silently wept. Then there was a quiet knock at his door. "Mr. Tall, it is I, Seba Nile. I am here with Larten; we wish to speak with you." Seba? Seba Nile? Mr. Tall wiped his eyes and calmed himself; it would do him some good to see his old friend. Mr. Tall opened the door. And let them in. "It has been a long time my friend." Mr. Tall stated, Larten looked embarrassed and uneasy. Seba nodded. "Larten has to tell you something...do you not Larten Theodore?" Seba growled.

Mr. Tall cocked an eye brow and held back a grin, Seba sounded like he was scolding a small child for doing something naughty. Larten opened the door to his trailer and motioned for someone to come in. Slowly, someone did, a small girl with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes. "This is Nyx, it is her I have hidden from you, I am sorry for doing so, but believe me when I say that I had good reason to do so." Mr. Tall had frozen he knew that face; it was the one of his beloved Truska.

He could not believe his eyes... After all these years, his daughter was finally home.

I know this chapter is way short but I promise the next one will be a lot better. Will upload new chapters soon!


	6. A forgotten Father

I'm sorry I can't be perfect...

Hibernius Tall stared at his daughter, it was all he could to not scoop her in his arms. She was a spitting image of her mother. She would be ten by now but she was quite small for a ten year old, she looked to be more around the age of seven maybe eight at most by certaintly not ten. Idly he wondered why. Her hair was as black as the midnight sky in long soft slightly wavy locks, big radiant eyes that would put even the finest green emeralds to same, and olive skin, if a bit pail... And she was beautiful. Just like her mother, she was simply beautiful. With an impish heart shaped face, full lips that were the color of wine. She was wearing a red outfit the clearly didn't suit her at all. Clearly that was Lartens doing!

"Seba..." Hibernius' voice was strained. " Is this..." Hibernius could not finish the sentence. "Yes, it is my friend. She is home." Larten gave his mentor a questioning look. "Not at this moment, Larten, but I will explain this to you."The small girl looked up at the man. He was, obviously, extremely tall. She regicnised him as the angry man she had seen before, one of Mr. Crepsley's friends. Nyx clung to Larten's leg, terrified of this new man."All is well little one. He will not hurt you. I promise you that." Seba spoke to the child soothingly and motioned for Hibernius to crouch down, so as not to frighten the child further.

Larten gave Nyx a small push, " Go on little one, he is a friend." Nyx peered up at her guardian curiously. Larten smiled and nodded, "Go ahead." Nyx slowly released Lartens leg from her grip and slowly made her way toward the tall man who was now crouched down, but was still much taller then waited as his daughter crept towards him very slowly and untrusting. It broke his heart, what would cause an innocent child to fear others so much? He refused to let that thought finish in his mind."Come to me little one, don't be afraid." Hibernius cooed gently to the child.

This seemed to give her a bit of courage as she took a step closer and another and yet another, until finaly she was within his reached out to touch his beloved daughters cheek, and she instantly recoiled from his hand with a small whimper. " Shh, don't be afaid, I won't hurt you. Shh," Nyx looked at him like a frightened wanted nothing more then to scoop his daughter in his arms, hold her for dear life and never let go, but he would wait. He would wait for her to trust him, wait for her to come to him. And hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too was this man? Nyx thought. She recognized his voice, but his face seemed so familiar... Like a long since forgotten dream.

Slowly she reached out to touch him and he let her."Do you remember him little one?" Seba broke the silence. Nyx shook her head. "I'm your papa, your father..." Nyx's eyes went wide as she looked at the man, then at Seba in nodded silently. The man closed his black eyes and smiled and placed his hand gently over hers, pulled her close and embraced her. It didn't take too long before she returned closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he felt his baby pressed against him, her little arms around his neck. He dared to run a hand through her hair, just to be sure this was real.

But the moment he did, Nyx yelped as if it hurt, and memories flooded Hibernuis' mind.

(FLASH BACK! Horay! flash blacks!)

He saw Nyx curled in to a small ball as merciless fists rained down on her and boots kicked her... Silently sobbing in a locked cupboard bloody and brusied... Starving and shivering from the cold, but to fearful to ask for food and warmth. Hair being pulled back until it bled... Screaming, bleeding, bond by ropes on a bed, yelling, beatings, heavy books hitting over and over again, and Nyx praying for it all to stop, but never saying a word...

(End of flack back)

I am soo evil...


	7. I love you, Daddy

Dance with my father again

Hibernuis found himself filled with a rage that frightened him. His baby had been hurt! His baby had known fear, abuse and hunger, cold and neglect! How dare they lay a hand on her!A growl rumbled in his throat. He'd kill those whom dared to cause his baby to shed tears, whom dared to cause her pain, he'd kill them all! He'd kill them by hand if he had to!He heard Nxy whimper and Seba's voice comforting her, and barking his name."Hibernuis!" Larten shook his friend by the shoulders roughly.

Hibernuis blinked rapidly. He was standing now, fists clenched and shaking in rage. Nyx looked at him from across the room, in her eyes he saw fright, distrust and tears. The rage drained out of him in an instant. He'd have time to be angry later, his baby needed him right now. Takeing in deep breaths, Hibernuis patted his friend on the shoulder. "You may let go now Larten." Larten stood still for a moment before noding and doing so.

"Is my daddy ok, Seba?" Nyx finaly spoke. Hibernuis savored the sweet sound. It was that of his beloved Truska, so light and sweet, musical even... It was the most beautiful sound to ever grace his ears."Yes, little one, your father is well." Seba replied. Nyx slowly approached her new found father. Hibernuis saw the tears in his childs eyes, picked her up and wiped them away with his thumb, and just held her close not saying a took Larten by the shoulder and push him towards the door.

"I believe we should let Hibernuis have some time alone with his daughter. Come, Lartrn, I shall explain all of the happenings when we are inside of your trailer." Larten seemed reluctent but followed Seba out the door and closed it behind them.

( with Hibernuis and his daughter)

"Daddy?" Nyx asked cautiously. "Yes, little one?" Hibernuis sighed contently. "Was I a bad girl?" Hibernuis was caught off guard by her question, pulling back slightly. "A bad gri... What?" Nyx shifted uncomfortably in his arms "Isnt that why you left me? Because I was bad?""No, no..." Hibernuis paused and shook his head. "No, love, you were not a bad girl.. I had to leave you because I couldn't protect you from... Very bad people." Nyx cocked her head in a very Truska like way. If it was not for the current situation it would be have been quiet comical."I swear to you right now, I will never willingly leave you ever again." "Promise?"Nyx asked holding out her pinkey finger. Hibernuis chuckled softly, "I promise." holding out his own and wraping it gently around his daughters, in the ever binding pinkey smiled and hugged her new found papa again tightly and sighed sleepily. Hibernuis sat down in a soft chair, his eyes closed, completely content to simply hold her. Her head rested on his chest, listening to steady heartbeat. "I love you papa."

To Hibernuis, those were the most beautiful words he had ever heard. " I love you to, my Nymphadora."

Can we say Awwww? Next chapters will be up soon!How will Hibernuis react to finding out that his daughter is a half vampire? Who blooded our little Nyx in the first place?Those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Plus a special character apperance! Who will it be?


	8. Breaking the Law!

Chapter 7

(Seba and Larten)

Larten sat at the small table in his trailer, both dumbfounded and shocked. Seba had explained the entire situation."Gods..." was all Larten could say. Seba nodded sadly. "Hibernuis still does not know his daughter is a half vampire... And I shalll not be the one to tell him!" Seba cocked his head, "Oh no?" Larten shook his head, "No sir I shall not... You may be the one to tell him. I for one wish to live!"

Larten pointed at Seba. "Why must I tell him? You are the one whom found her as such." Seba exclaimed. "Ah, but he trusts you more than he trusts me. Besides, I am the younger of us, with a longer life ahead of me you on the other hand Seba... Do not... And should he kill you, I shall have time to run away!" Larten remarked slyly. Seba laughed, "Oh, so that is your game, eh Larten?" Larten smiled.

"Hello! Cirque Du Freak preformers! I'm in need of assistence! Is anyone around?" bellowed a very deep and fimiliar and Seba exchanged a glance and stepped out to find of the cirque had done the same. They pushed themselves through the crowd and in the center they found their friend and Prince Vanche March!

"HEY UGLY!" Larten shouted Cupping his hands around his mouth. Seba clipped Lartens ear and scowled. "Larten!" Vanche laughed loudly and jogged over."Larten! Seba!" Vanche bellowed happily. "Good to see a few familar faces..." Seba bowed, "A pleasure indeed, Sire. You need assistance with something?" the green haired prince's smiled faded and a blush crept over his face. "Yes, you see..." Vanche started sratching his head, bugs litering the ground.

"What is all this comotion?" Hibernius shouted walking out of his trailer, Nyx following close behind. The Prince gasped as the two got closer."Nyx! There you are!" Vancha shouted.A large smile broke across Nyxs face. "Vanche!" Nyx raced over to the green haired prince and jumped in to his open arms laughing as Vanche spun her around.

I know very short chapters here, But I promise it will get better!


	9. Who made who?

WARNING EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER!

Renagade

Larten, Seba and Hibernuis stood in awe as they watched the two.

"Oh my little pup! I have been worried sick about you." Vanche gushed, raining kisses over her head and hugging her laughed, "I'm ok Vanche! Larten and Seba Nile took care of me." Vanche looked down at her smileing, "I can see that! I'm not expert on fashion but red is not your color my dear!" She did in fact look very bad in the color red. "I met my daddy Vanche! I have a daddy!" Nyx was practicly bounceing in Vanches arms.

"Did you now? And does you daddy know?" Nyx grew quiet. "I don't think so...""What is it that I do not know" Hibernuis growled, not at all thrilled that this filthy prince holding his baby. The vampires got very quiet and exchanged nervous glances. "Hibernuis..." Larten started... "your daughter is well... She is, ah...""Im a half vampire, daddy." Nyx bared her small fangs. "

What!" Hibernuis balked, causing Nyx to jump. "She' just a baby! I thought the Vampire councile voted to abandon the blooding of children!" Vanche nodded, "We did, it is only done now in dire emergencies, or with the permision of a prince..."Vanche looked over at the other two vampires. "Who blooded her then?" Hibernuis exclaimed. "I blooded her, Hibernuis." Seba amitted.

*Gasp!* Seba Nile blooded Nyx! Who saw that coming? Me! Hahaha! Cuz I'm the writter that's why! Sorry it's so short! But I loved the cliffhanger!


	10. Seba you got some splainin' to do

Chapter 9

Seba... You got some splainen to do...

"Seba... You?" Larten temporarily forgetting his proper grammar. Seba nodded, "Yes, Larten. I blooded Nyx, but for good reason! She was eight at the time and was being neglected and I could not bear to see a good friends child die, so with the permission of Vancha I blooded her and left her in his care. With the new law passed I could not have possibly just waltzed in with her like you did with Darren... And with the laws concerning orphaned children... I did the best I could. Vancha, however, failed in his task to keep his eyes on her..."

Seba gave Vancha a nasty glare."I did my part Seba Nile! But I had to feed on something more then bottled blood. So I left her in the temporary care of Jimmy." Vancha shot back. "Speaking of which..." Vancha turned back towards Nyx. "I thought I told you to stay with Jimmy, pup?" Scolding her.

"Jimmy is dead Vancha. The purple monsters got him!" Nyx insisted. "Purple monsters?" Larten asked now interested. "And what did these purple monsters look like?""They were purple, with red hair and red eyes, and long nails and they kept asking Jimmy questions.""What kind of questions?" Seba pressed, this was bad, so very bad... If the Vampeneze were out on the streets... Seba did not wish to think about that."They wanted to know where the frog woman was. Jimmy didn't know. So they killed him...

"I ran, they didn't see me." Nyx answered, blissfully ignorant of what was really older vampire were very quiet. They all had a very bad feeling about this. What did the Vampeneze want with Evanna? What ever it was, it was not good.

So sorry it's so short... trying to keep up with school right now!


End file.
